Roleplaying Page for Pg. 199!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 199! 44 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 22 days ago Enjoy the new page and your roleplays, everyone! Hopefully Mz Hyde will be able to post next week's discussion! X3 -From RB. X3 Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 20 days ago (Continuation of Bar Time in The Underworld with me and Mz Hyde! X3) "Wait, how many do they have, exactly?" Jamie asked, quirking an eyebrow at Mz Hyde's words. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 20 days ago *Mz. Hyde thinks for a moment.* I dunno, at least 20. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 20 days ago Both of their eyes widened in amazement. They looked as if they had struck gold in their scientific researches. "Really?!" Rose squeaked out. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 20 days ago Oh yeah! Trust me, it's nothing like up here. People are pretty free to do what they like down there. 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 20 days ago "Oh please take us there! Pretty please!" Rose begged, an excited gleam in her eye. Jamie rolled her eyes, yet there was still a fond smile on her face as she looked at her lover. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 20 days ago Sure! Let me just grab my purse and we'll go! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago Both sexologists stepped back, giving Mz Hyde some space as Rose squealed happily and then hugged Jamie tightly. Jamie was quietly excited about this. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago Oof. And let me just freshen up a little. *She does so, and is ready about 5 minutes later.* Alright! Step right up please! *She motions over to her mirror.* 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago Jamie took Rose's hand in hers, holding it gently, before the two of them approached the mirror, observing it with curious gazes. "So how will this work?" Jamie questioned, an eyebrow raised as she spoke. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago Simple! You just step through, and you'll be in the bathroom of one of my friends in the Underworld! Here, let me go in first. *She steps through the mirror and disappears. Then her head pops back in.* All clear! And she got one of those wax warmers! It smells like strawberries in here! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago "Oh my!" Rose cried, frightened by Mz Hyde's head, and only her head, poking out of the mirror. Jamie looked quite impressed. "Very well." She said, before the two of them stepped through the mirror; Jamie first and Rose second. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago *On the other side of the mirror was just a normal looking bathroom. Through the door was a hallway, in what appeared to be a normal looking home. A deep voice with a Brooklyn accent rang through the air.* "Is that who I think it is?!" Yeah! It's me Doris! "Hydey!~ Sweetie!~ Come on in!" I brought some friends of mine, would you like to meet them? "Sure! Bring 'em in here!" *Mz. Hyde waves Rose and Jamie over into the living room.* 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago "This doesn't right. Do you think she's messing with us?" Jamie whispered to Rose, who shrugged her shoulders. They then followed Mz Hyde towards the mysterious voice. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago *And then Jamie and Rose saw Doris. A friendly blob monster who was sitting and watching TV. On the floor was a smaller blob monster in overalls playing with a toy train.* Hey Sampson!!~ Wow, are those overalls new? "They are!" Awww!~ They're so cute!~ I love that dead flower print! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago Rose shook with fright, before hastily hiding behind Jamie. On the other hand, the taller woman simply stared silently at the blob monsters, frozen in shock. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago Doris, this is Jamie and Rose! "Hello there! Um...are they OK?" It's their first time down here. "Ah, I see. Well, welcome to the Underworld!" 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago "T-Thank you." Jamie stuttered out, instinctively raising her hand for a polite hand shake. Rose slowly poked her head out and stared at the bigger blob. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 19 days ago *Doris smiles and shakes Jamie's hand, leaving Jamie's hand covered in slime.* "So what brings you ladies down under?" We're having a girl's night out! We're hitting up the bars! "Don't they have those up there?" The GAY bars! "Ohhh! I see! Well, you girls have fun and stay safe, OK?" Will do! You guys ready to head out? 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 19 days ago "S-Sure, Mz Hyde." Rose stuttered out as she finally stepped out from behind her lover and gave Doris a polite smile. Jamie also gave Doris a polite smile, though not before wiping the slime onto her trousers. The two sexologists then followed Mz Hyde, waving goodbye to the slime family as they left. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 21 days ago ((Mz.Hyde Your turn on the George/Kitchen RP.)) Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 17 days ago What reputation? I'm not an aristocrat. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 11 days ago Another cup of tea later, it was time to remove the treats from the oven. "Excuse me a moment," Helen said softly so as not to disrupt the conversation, rising from her chair. She found a pair of oven mitts in one of the kitchen drawers and removed the tray of biscuits to set aside to cool. That done, she sought to find a proper serving plate to set them on for when they were ready to be eaten. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 11 days ago "Ah, allow me to help," offered Lewis as he set down his teacup and rose from his chair. He opened one of the taller cupboards and carefully retrieved a large, oval plate of white and blue porcelain. In a motion both delicate and deliberate, he set it down near the tray of cooling cookies. A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 10 days ago "Perhaps, but you are a woman of authority here, are you not?" returned George with a quirk of his brow, "The impression you give, for better or worse, reflects quite heavily on your establishment." A contemplative frown pulled at his lips as he tilted his head to one side. "It would not do to have others think ill of your little society--it is a fascinating place, after all--don't you agree?" His gaze found hers and held it with polite steadfastness. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 20 days ago • edited I'm a night manager, not a founder. I answer the door and give people a tour at night, make sure the place doesn't go up in flames, and direct any big questions to Dr. Jekyll or Dr. Lanyon or Lewis here. I'm pretty much a glorified tour guide, who'd care what I have to say? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 20 days ago "Oh, Mz. Hyde, you simply don't give yourself enough credit," Helen said in surprise, seeming to forget her prior policy of noninterference as she turned away from the cooling biscuits, "Your shift covers practically everything after lunch and goes well into the night--if it weren't for your being here, all the responsibility would fall on the co-founders' shoulders, and you know how terribly busy they are already." "And I mean this with all due respect and have no desire to offend anyone present, but Dr. Weir hasn't yet been given the same level of recognition from the co-founders as we have. He is certainly a helpful member of the Society," she continued with a dip of her head toward Lewis, "But, as of now, you and I are the only managers here, which makes you absolutely vital, though I see you may be too modest to admit it." She smiled at Mz. Hyde, the twinkle of shared knowledge between them in her gaze. "After all, you know how the lodgers get sometimes." ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 20 days ago "No offense taken," remarked Lewis in all honesty as he got out a spatula to move the biscuits for when they cooled. After all, he was no manager--nor did he wish to be. That sort of responsibility fell to Helen and Val as day and night managers, respectively. In point of fact, he was only recently a proper member of the Society rather than a mere consultant for it. Not to mention he didn't even live on the property. ((A Passerby )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 19 days ago "I cared what you had to say, Mz. Hyde," put in George with a deepening frown. "In fact, I cared very much so about what you had to say." He shook his head, baffled by the situation before them. "Did I cause you some grave offense upon our first meeting? For I do not understand why you are so insistent on denying your station in my presence. Was your frightening talk of the man I wish to be my friend a counter to some wrong I have done you? Do you not care for me, and therefore care not what I think of what you have to say?" His words were perplexed and almost hurt, and it was clear he was grasping at straws for some rational explanation for all that had transpired. ((Mz.Hyde)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 18 days ago None of the above, though now that I think about it, I cant help but feel interrogated by all these questions! Seriously, are you with the police or something? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 17 days ago "Mz. Hyde," came an interruption from Helen, her tone as shocked as it was stern, "This man here is our guest." "I don't know what it is that has put you on the defensive, but this is not at all acceptable behavior. We do not accuse our guests of being undercover policemen--even if they were undercover policemen, we do not say such things, for it's terribly rude." "Now, it would be appreciated if you either apologized for how you've treated Mr. Handson, or, if you do not wish to do that, found another spot to spend your time off-shift. I can handle matters from here." ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 17 days ago • edited Weir's eyes widened as the night manager answered the baffled new arrival's questions by leveling an accusation at the man. They widened even further at Helen's tone--rarely heard in one with as much patience as the day manager typically possessed. All this over a newcomer asking perfectly reasonable questions, he thought with the inner equivalent of a shake of his head. He tested the cookies with the spatula to see if they'd cooled sufficiently. They had. He quickly lifted and deposited them one by one onto the waiting porcelain platter, hoping the sweets might do something to render dispositions likewise. ((A Passerby )) 1 •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 17 days ago George had intended to say something in response to the question directed at him, but Helen cut in before he had the chance to do so. He couldn't help but feel a shock of surprise himself at the turn of events. This was certainly not how he expected his return to the Society to go. It seems the ball has fallen in Mz. Hyde's court, he thought and hesitantly looked to her again, as if he feared meeting her gaze might incite further conflict. ((Mz.Hyde)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 16 days ago • edited *After being surprised like everyone else at Helen's scolding, Mz. Hyde takes a moment to breathe and calm down.* I'm sorry Mr. Handson for accusing you of being an undercover cop. I just find it odd that you're asking ME all these questions and haven't asked my friends anything. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 16 days ago Ah, well....at least there was an attempt, Helen thought. She could only hope it was enough. ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 16 days ago Er...Helen and I have been polite? Weir thought as to the difference, though he was assiduously careful not to say so. The metaphorical fire that was the present situation certainly didn't need any more fuel thrown on it. It wasn't lost on him that George had asked Lewis to later have a word with Val about the way she'd greeted him--not that it was Weir's place to tell the night manager how to interact with new potential lodgers, and not that any such talk wouldn't be possibly detrimental to their relationship. Lewis hoped against hope that perhaps Handson and Mz. Hyde could work things out on their own instead. For now, Weir simply stood by at the ready, in case anyone wanted cookies. He'd stacked them nicely on the platter. ((A Passerby )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 16 days ago "I appreciate the apology, Mz. Hyde," George said with a slow dip of his head, features relaxing into something much more relieved, "I am sorry that there were any misunderstandings between us." With the tension ebbing from the room, he took a moment to pull out his pocket watch and check the time, eyes widening as he did so. "Oh dear, I had lost all track of time!" He quickly tucked the timepiece away and looked to Mz. Hyde, Helen, and Lewis in turn, his expression one of only just muted panic for the sake of politeness. "I am terribly sorry, but I really must go--I must catch the train home, as there is an appointment that I cannot afford to miss. I can find my way to the door." ((Mz.Hyde)) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 16 days ago • edited Would you like some cookies to go? We can wrap them up for you! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 16 days ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 18 days ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 21 days ago • edited Jekyll1886 • 6 days ago ((MillieGriffin Your turn on the Griffin/Lewis/Drinking RP.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 •11 days ago "hm... Yeah that sounds about right." He said said between sips. "They are both females after all." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin •11 days ago "Aye," said Lewis after taking a swig. He didn't really see what that had to do with anything, but it was a true statement, he had to concur. "They are, at that." It occurred to him that perhaps their conversation had run its course. Not only that, he was gradually beginning to sober up--which he knew was just as well, as he had various errands yet to run, but it always seemed a bit sad to him regardless whenever a buzz began to fade. It meant he had to get on with the duties of life. He checked his pocket watch, then put it away. He'd have to get a move on if he wanted to accomplish all he intended. "I've enjoyed this, Griffin," he said in earnest with a small, wistful smile after he finished the last of his drink. He set down the glass. "Yet I'm afraid it's time I must be going." He rose from his seat. "Apologies," he offered. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 16 days ago • edited "Yeah, alright..." Griffin said starting to feel a bit tired. "Goodnight then." He found socializing a bit draining, but he had to admit (though not out loud) Weir wasn't so bad as he first expected. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 16 days ago "Good evening," returned Weir, and took his leave. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 21 days ago • edited MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 12 days ago After a moment the door suddenly opened and Griffin stepped in. "Millie?" He called, "Someone informed me you'd be here, what hap—..." He trailed off at the sight of Mz. Hyde. "Oh. . ." A pang of annoyance started to form within him as he started to get a good idea for what might have happened. (Mz.Hyde) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 16 days ago *Mz. Hyde looked up from having her face in her hands, tears rolling down her face.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 16 days ago • edited The glare he had set on her was one of venom. He didn't say anything to her. He walked to the cot with the curled up child sized lump under the covers, his right arm wrapped around the lump, covers and all, picked her up under his arm like a sack of potatoes and walked right out of the room. * * * Later in the twilight hours, the dumbwaiter to Mz. Hyde's room started to sqweek up to the entirence. Inside the small lift was an envelope that was wrinkled and croodly seald with wax. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 16 days ago *Mz. Hyde was silent as Millie was carried out of the infirmary, her eyes wet with tears.* *********************************** *Hours later, Mz. Hyde was awakened to the squeaks of her dumbwaiter. She goes to it and sees the envelope.* A letter? At this hour? *She opens it.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 16 days ago (Mz.Hyde) •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 21 days ago (Hi Mz.Hyde, shall we continue? X3) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy